Shag Me If You Can
by colleenbennette
Summary: Hermione and Ron are engaged and Hermione brings up the idea of not having sex till the night of the wedding. How will Ron react to this? Read and Review!


A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first FanFic and I just want to thank you for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I rated it M because I just wanted to be safe. There isn't any strong sexual language but there are mature words and sex is the main topic.

**Shag Me If You Can**

Ron Wealsey awoke one Saturday to the morning sun light streaming through his bedroom window. He felt the warmness of the sun hitting his bare back. He turned to the other half of the bed empty. "Hermione must already be up" Ron thought to himself. He sat up to see his and Hermione's clothes flung into various places in the room from the night before. Ron's shirt was hanging on the doorknob, Hermione's dress was flung over the lamp shade, and their knickers were dropped on the floor next to the bed. Seeing all of their clothes on the floor made Ron think of the previous night. That wonderful, amazing night…

_It was Ron and Hermione's one year anniversary since they first started dating. The night started with Ron cooking a dinner for the two of them. Ron wore a dark blue button down, that Hermione said made his sapphire blue eyes look even more blue then they already were, and a pair of nice khaki pants. He was almost done setting the table, when Hermione walked through the kitchen door. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a black lace dress with a lilac lining underneath. She twirled around and asked Ron "How do I look?" Ron's mouth was gaping for a while until the words finally escaped his mouth. "Wow 'Mione you look…wow!". Hermione let a small giggle leave her lips. She walked over to Ron and put her arms around the back of his neck. "You don't look to bad yourself" she said while smiling and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. _

_They then sat at their kitchen table and ate their dinner, drank their wine, and finished their desert. They sat across the small round table and looked longingly into each others eyes with pure love and lust. They seemed to be speaking with their eyes as they both seemed to stand up from their chairs simultaneously. They stood their for a few seconds, still lovingly looking into each others eyes, until Hermione seemed to jump on Ron like a wild cat jumps on it's pray._

_She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron responded automatically by holding Hermione up by placing his arms under her bum. They continued to grip at each other as their tongues wrestled with one another and Ron clumsily walked them to their bedroom. With all of Hermione's weight on him, he tripped and stumbled down the corridor to their bedroom. As they entered the room, Ron quickly shut they door behind him and passionately threw Hermione onto their bed. Ron climbed on top of Hermione as she undid the buttons on his shirt and Ron swiftly pulled Hermione's dress off of her. Soon to follow with Hermione pulling off Ron's pants. They quickly discarded each others knickers and dove into the flames of their passions._

Ron stared dreamily out into space as he recalled the previous night. He climbed out of bed and put on a fresh pair of boxers and green flannel pajama pants.

He walked to the kitchen to find Hermione wearing her pink bathrobe and sitting at the table. She was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of tea. As she turned the page of the newspaper, Ron noticed her left hand sparkle as the sun light hit it. "Wow," Ron though, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. In a year's time, I'll be married to Hermione Granger."

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked as Ron snapped out of his dream world. "Nothing. Have you eaten yet?" Ron replied as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "No I was waiting for you" Hermione said while standing up. Ron gentle pushed her back into her chair and "No, you sit. I'll make breakfast. What would you like?". "Um…some toast with jam would be fine." Ron went into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later holding a plate with a tower of toast and a small jar of strawberry jam. As Ron set the table, Hermione sat quietly in her chair with her hands in her lap.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as Ron sat in his chair and started spreading jam on a piece of toast. "Sure 'Mione. Anything." He replied whilst shoving his toast into his mouth. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and said "You know those muggle bridal magazines my mum sent me?" Ron nodded mouth full of toast. "Well there was an article I read in one of them and last night made me think of it. The article said that once a couple gets engaged, they should stop having sex until the wedding nigh. So that when they make love that night, it's really special and romantic. And what I was thinking was that maybe we could try. What do you think?"

Ron looked at Hermione for a few moments until a huge grin broke out onto his face and he started to laugh. "Oh wow Hermione! That's rich! You really have a good sense of humor!" Hermione looked at Ron dumb struck. "What two blokes are stupid enough to voluntarily give up sex?" "Ron," Hermione said as Ron tried to calm himself down, "I wasn't joking."

Ron stopped laughing immediately. His mouth hung open as a few pieces of toast fell out. "Hermione, you can't be serious can you? Our sex is fucking amazing! I mean…well come on! You were there last night, weren't you? You can't honestly site there, think about last night, and tell me it wasn't amazing? You must be bloody bonkers to tell me that." "Well Ronald," Hermione said trying not to get angry but make the best of the situation, "I was thinking about it and I think it would be a good idea. Honestly Ron, think about it. For all those months we'd just hold in all of out passion for each other. And then on that night, all of our love will be released in a big ball of fiery passion! It would be so much better then last night! At least ten times better."

Ron thought about what Hermione just said. "Wow, ten times better then last night? That's gotta be bloody brilliant!" Ron stared dreamily into space once again recalling the previous night and how it could get better until Hermione's voice interrupted his daydream.

"So Ron, what do you think?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes. Ron sighed and replied with "Is this something you really want 'Mione?". She nodded. "Ok then," Ron agreed, "if that's what you want. We won't have sex until the night of the wedding". A huge smile appeared on Hermione's face. She gave Ron a quick kiss out of thanks before they finished their breakfast.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Harry said as he set his butter beer back on the table him and Ron were sharing, "You and Hermione are, by choice, not have sex for what could be up to a year?" Ron nodded with his eyes looking down into his empty glass. "Wow Ron. How could you agree with that?". "I don't know! She said she really wanted to do this and I just wanted to make her happy. And she said that it would be at least ten times better then last night, and I told you how great that was. And I started to think about how much better it could get and I thought maybe it is worth the wait" Ron said with a sheepish smile.

"Look Ron, all girls want to do this whole 'no sex till the wedding night thing'. They all learn when they're young that the need to be virgins on they're wedding not. And since most of them already had sex before they're married, they do this whole 'no sex' because they think they can 'grow back' their virginity. Trust me, Ginny wanted to do the same thing."

"How come you never told me Ginny wanted to do that?"

"It didn't last long. After a night of not having sex, Ginny realized that her idea was stupid. I can't blame her. Me and Ginny's sex is-"

"Oi! That's my sister! I don't want to her you tell about her and you having sex!" Ron said cutting Harry off.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. But any way, Hermione will probably come to her senses tonight. Just give her some time"

"Okay Harry. If you say. I'll just wait for Hermione to get her head back on her shoulders. I wonder what I'll do if we really do go through with this? I mean, a whole year with sex, that's gotta be awful."

Harry nodded in agreement as him and Ron got another round of butter beer and started to discuss about the last weeks Chudley Cannons' game.

"Oh Ginny! How could I be so stupid! I would never want to give up me and Ron's sex! Why did I think this would be a good idea?" Hermione said as she summoned a pot of tea from the kitchen. Ginny was sitting across from her as they sat in the lounge and had come over to discuss wedding plans but the subject quickly changed.

"It's okay Hermione. I did the same thing when me and Harry were getting engaged. I quickly changed my mind though. Just tell Ron it was a stupid idea and that you two should just forget about it" Ginny said while eating cakes and biscuits from a tray she had placed on her swollen pregnant belly.

"I no but what if Ron thinks it's a good idea? I mean, I know at first he didn't want to do it, in fact he laughed at me at first, but what if he changed his mind. What if he wants to go through with it? Really enjoyed last night and when I told him that it would be even better he quickly changed his mind. What if he thinks the wait it fine as long as there's amazing sex at the end?" Hermione said now looking worried.

"Hermione, Ron's a guy. He always wants sex. He doesn't care if it's just okay instead of great. As long as it's sex, he wants it. He'll change his mind. Trust me."

"Ok Ginny. I'll just tell Ron I should have never said that and hopefully he'll agree" Hermione said trying to look a bit happier. "Let's changed the subject. Have you and Harry thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Yes actually," Ginny said as she started to perk up, "Harry cam up with James Sirius and both really like it so I think that's what we're going with!"

Hermione smiled at her future sister-in-law as the continued to talk about many other things concerning the baby.

Ron cam home from his day he spent with Harry to find Hermione setting the table for dinner. Her back was to Ron so she didn't see him walk through the door. Ron walked up behind Hermione and gentle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly so he would frighten her.

"Good evening 'Mione" Ron said as he planted another kiss on her other cheek.

"Good evening Ron" Hermione replied as she turned around to give him a full kiss on the lips. "How was your day with Harry?"

"I was fine. Just talked about quidditch and such. How was yours with Ginny?"

"It was nice! We discussed a few wedding plans together. Also she told me that they thought of a name for the baby!"

"Really! What is it?"

"James Sirius. Isn't that nice?" As Hermione finished setting the table with Ron helping her, they sat down and continued to discuss their days.

"So what ideas did you come up with for the wedding?" Ron asked curiously hoping that Hermione would mention that she changed her mind about the whole 'no sex' thing.

"Well, we didn't think of much. Venues and dates and such." Ron just said "oh" and looked sadly into his plate of food thinking that he'll have to go for a whole year with out having sex with his beautiful Hermione.

"Also," Hermione said and Ron lifted his head sharply, "I was thinking about what I said this morning. You know, how we shouldn't have sex until the wedding night? I was starting to reconsider it. I mean it is a silly idea. I think we should just forget about it. Are you okay with that?"

Ron looked at Hermione stunned. She was expecting for the worst but instead Ron stood up from his chair and swoop Hermione up in a passionate kiss. The kissed for a couple of minutes until Hermione broke it. "Is that a yes then?" Hermione asked questionably. Ron kissed her passionately again in response. They made their way to the bedroom similarly to how they did the previous night. Just the thought of how they were stupid enough to not have sex for a year made this one of the best night of their lives, even better then the night before.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment about what you think. I do insist on constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh! Thanks again!


End file.
